This is where i want to be
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: Set in 1996, Carol visits David prior to them beginning their brief affair before David's first departure. Rated M for a reason. You have been warned ;)


**this latest Darol smut is set in November 1996 when they had a a brief affair before David departed, anyway this contains strong smut so you have been warned. Enjoy ;) **

Carol was walking towards the flat which she knew housed David. Attraction between them had been mounting up for quite a while now plus they had never stopped loving each other ever since they had first come together when they were fourteen. She rang the doorbell but then thought to herself, "He won't want to know" besides she was supposed to be in Spain with Alan, her husband but he had gone alone. Suddenly the door opened and a voice called out, "Carol", Carol turned around and saw David standing there giving her a small smile which she returned then she climbed up the steps again and walked trough the doorway. David looked left and right to see that no one was looking before shutting the door behind him.

David couldn't believe that the thing he wanted to happen was finally happening, he thought he was dreaming at first. Carol was staring at him, admiring his tanned slender body and dark good looks while David looked from Carols pretty face all the way down her slim body, he could see her breasts curving in her jumper. "I thought you had gone to Spain? Why don't you go?", he asked, wondering if Carol was playing with him, she then replied softly, "This is where I want to be. With you." She began slowly advancing towards him and David sat down, slowly realising what was about to happen. "And Alan?", he managed to get out, he was suddenly nervous. "He's taken Billy." She replied, now really close to David. She reached and went to stroke his cheek when David grabbed her hand and kept hold of it, "Carol, are you sure about this?", he asked, knowing what they were going to do now, he didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want to do. Carol looked into his eyes and whispered, "More than I've ever been about anything in my life." She sat on his knee then and kept eye contact with him, slowly leaning in which he responded, their noses gently bumped against each other's before their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Then their kissing became more frantic and more passionate.

The kissing stopped and David began to caress Carols body through the fabric of her jumper, his fingers touching the outline of her breasts then Carols hands reached out and began feeling David's lean torso. She slowly began undoing his buttons, exposing his chest, the very sight of it made her go all warm. The shirt was chucked on the floor then Carol removed her denim jacket before David lifted her jumper over her head. "I want you. I want you.", Carol whispered as she began hastily undoing David's trousers which dropped to the floor in a hero exposing his slender legs, "You've got nice legs.", She said in a low voice then David pulled down her jeans quickly and replied, "So have you." Carol stood in front of him, feeling nervous as David admired her beautiful body, her breasts were like melons in her white bra. The very sight of her was making him hard and Carol was getting more aroused by the second.

She lay on the sofa then and David stood over her before he lay on top of her, his arms on either side of her. His fingers found the bra hook and he uncooked it before throwing it on the floor. Then he looked down on her breasts, her nipples were hard. He leaned down and kissed her breasts then using his tongue and teeth, he began gently tugging on her nipples. Carols head rotates left and right and her eyes were half closed with pleasure. Soft moans escaped from her throat as David began to suck her breasts, she began stroking his hair. She was starting to get wet down below and David noticed that but Carol wanted to please him. She watched as David took of her knickers, "Knickers are abit damp aren't they?", he said seductively before he took a finger and slid it inside her. Carol gasped out loud as David put his finger in and out of her. When she came, David lay beside her and Carol knew what to do. She slowly kissed his neck which caused David to quicken his breathing, she was the only one who had done that to him and it drove him wild. She then kissed his torso and giving little bites all the way down. Then she pulled down his boxers and his erection came out and Carol could see how big it was. She opened her mouth and began to suck on it, David stroked her hair while she did this, she sucked away as if her life depended on it. David gave soft moans and Carol went further down, surprising herself. David's moans became louder now and when Carol rose up wiping her mouth, he was breathing heavily, "Oh God Carol, no one has ever done that to me before.", He gasped then Carol moved up his body and when she got to his waist, she sat down slowly allowing his hard on to enter her womanhood. "Oh David.", She moaned as she started riding him, starting of slowly. She leaned forward and passionately kissed him before starting to go faster.

Her hair starting unravelling as she began practically bouncing on David, her moans of pleasure getting louder and her breasts bouncing and shaking. David watched her fascinated and was thankful that no one could here them. His own moans were deep and he could feel his orgasm coming. "Oh David, I think I'm almost there." Carol moaned as she got faster and David began feeling his balls tightening, they were about the explode. "Oh Carol, I'm gonna cum!", David shouted over Carols moans then he felt his balls blast their load into Carol who was panting heavily. David was breathing hard as Carol got of him, lying beside him, he held his arm out to her and she cuddled into him, after glow overtaking them. David watched Carol fall asleep and all the love he had for her made him smile to himself, she was so beautiful. He joined her in sleep and they held each other as they slept. Though when they woke up the following morning, they had to put some clothes on as it was quite cold and Carol opted to wear one of David's shirts which David approved off.

The end


End file.
